


Firefly Noir

by woodsong_1978 (Vae)



Category: Firefly
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vae/pseuds/woodsong_1978
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noir. Cliche. Cheesiness. Bad puns. And men with blue hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firefly Noir

**Author's Note:**

> Another post for my [](http://au-abc.livejournal.com/profile)[**au_abc**](http://au-abc.livejournal.com/) [table](http://woodsong-1978.livejournal.com/14415.html#cutid1) (scroll down). Detectives as a prompt picked up an idea I'd had floating around for a while to write Firefly in a vaguely film noir-ish style. It's probably not quite twisty enough plot-wise, but then, I'm not much on plot. Xiexie to [](http://lvs2read.livejournal.com/profile)[**lvs2read**](http://lvs2read.livejournal.com/) for the speedy beta and to [](http://lyrstzha.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lyrstzha.livejournal.com/)**lyrstzha** , who asked for this.

The name's Reynolds. Malcolm Reynolds. You got something you want done, want found, want known, we can do it, find it, tell it. We do the job, we get paid. Ain't a great life, working as a PI, but it's steady, and I ain't working under no one. Least, not until this one day...

Day dawned like any other on Persephone. Jayne swearing at the sunlight for waking his hangover, Zoë fighting with her husband, Kaylee too gorram chirpy for anyone that's not had coffee yet. But that day - we got a client. Fancy kid. Walked through the door like he owned the place. Looked like money - like old money. Like an old-fashioned dollar bill. Green all through and ready to fold. Conjure you might be familiar with the term _femme fatale_? He had himself one of those on his arm. Stunning broad - all dark hair and dark eyes and red lips, packaged up pretty in silk and satin. Kind of dame you'd roll over and die for, just for the chance to have those eyes on you for a second. Even she weren't nothing compared to him. Imagine I'd just seen my first ever _homme fatal_.

Don't want you reading me wrong here. As a general rule, I lean towards women. Still, here's one for the rule of thumb department. Longer you keep to yourself, less likely you are to find someone else to spend time with. You get choosy. I'd been keeping my own company a long damn while. She glowed. He shone.

"Which of you is Malcolm Reynolds?"

Figured it could be my lucky day at last when I heard that. Mr. Dark-Handsome-and-not-too-Tall was looking for me. Should've known better. My luck don't ever work out that way. Tried to hide the way I'd been staring and stepped up to the plate. "Depends on who's lookin' for him."

Kid just pulled off his pink specs and looked me up and down, slowly. Swear I could feel his gaze moving over me. He had eyes bluer than Kaylee's mood when she's out of strawberries. "Someone who wants to hire him to find someone."

"Then I'd say someone just found Malcolm Reynolds." Flashed him my best 'trust me' grin. Didn't seem to work.

The aristocratic lip curled disdainfully. "You do business from **here**?"

Got my back up, right there. I know fine there ain't many detectives do business out of a ship, but Serenity's my pride and joy. Shiniest firefly in the black, when she's flying. Miss Girl-of-my-lonely-and-pathetic-dreams tightened painted nails on his elegantly cut sleeve and murmured "Simon" in a way that let me know they were either related or married. Looking at him again, which was no kind of hardship, I'd have bet my last credit Simon would never tie the knot with a dame, even one that spectacular. "Simon, is it? Well, Mr. Simon, damn right I do business from here. Havin' a ship like this makes findin' folk a sight easier. Kaylee," I jerked my head at the young woman perched on the stairs, "bring some coffee for Mr. Simon an' his lady friend while he tells me who he's lost an' why he wants 'em found."

" _Shia_ , Cap'n. Two coffees, comin' right up." She jumped up, and I tried not to groan at her starry-eyed expression. Poor little Kaylee, doomed to be the perpetual other woman. She'd harbored a crush on me for a while, and that had been seven kinds of awkward 'til she figured out I really did just want a secretary and mechanic. Looked like she'd just transferred that crush to our new client.

Led the too-pretty-to-be-real pair through to our common room, away from Zoë's knowing eyes and Jayne's leers. Well, didn't hire the man for his public relations skills.

Turned out Simon wasn't a Mr. after all. Figured. Mister weren't fancy enough for him. No, he was Dr. Simon Tam, surgeon, and she was his cousin. She came as a surprise. Inara Serra was a whore. 'Course, she didn't call it that. Packaged it up with customs and words as complicated and dazzling as her outfit. Called herself a registered Companion. Companioning's a respected profession. Hear they're even accepted in society, which is more than me and mine will ever be. Still, when you strip away the distractions, what it boils down to is Companions and whores both sell their time and their bodies. Guess we all do, to some extent.

They'd lost his sister. Seemed downright careless to me. Some kid named River, on the edge between being a girl and being a woman. His parents had sent her off to some Alliance sponsored academy, and that set off alarm bells. My crew and the Alliance ain't exactly been on speaking terms ever since the damn war ended. By the time the Tam and Serra double act had finished explaining that the gorram school had gone and lost the kid, there were so many bells going off I had to stop myself looking for the church. Hoping to put an end to the conversation, I stood up. 

After a moment, Tam followed my example, offering his hand to help his cousin up. "Well, Mr. Reynolds. You have the details. When can we expect to hear from you?"

"It's Captain Reynolds, and you won't." I purposely turned my back on them, sauntering through to the cargo bay. There was the sound of a muffled argument behind me before Dr. Disdainful spoke again. 

"I do apologize, Captain. I didn't give you our contact details." He walked around so I couldn't go forward without colliding with him, and offered an envelope. "That's our address and wave details. There's a capture of River as well."

I ignored it. "Won't be needin' it. We ain't takin' your job, Dr. Tam." Didn't want to see him walk away, though. Still, there's jobs you take, and there's jobs ain't good for your health.

"Captain Reynolds." It was the Companion, her voice all honey. "There's a retainer of five hundred platinum in there with our details. We will, of course, also pay your daily rate which I believe is fifty platinum per day, and all expenses you may incur during the search."

And then there's jobs that ain't good for your health that you end up taking anyway, 'cause they'll get your ship flying again.

Caught like a fly. 

***

Didn't take long for the news to get 'round. Kaylee practically bounced. Still ain't certain if it was the prospect of seeing the shiny folk some more, or the new engine parts I sent her off to get with some of that retainer. Zoë gave me one of her looks told me she thinks I'm crazy. Well, that ain't never changed. There's days I'm thinking she could be right. Not that one, though. She took her husband, Wash, off to stock us up and start ferreting for the goods on this Alliance academy. Jayne ... well, Jayne's always happy to get paid.

Had us a wave from Badger that self-same day. Didn't think nothing of it. You ask me, the man's more of a rat than a badger. Think I should have smelt one. He's carved out his sad little empire, and when we're down to the wire, he throws us a transport job to keep us flying. Makes him think he's better than us. He ain't, but it don't hurt to let him keep his delusions. That day, he'd got a crate needed moving. Simple, straightforward pickup from Harvest to be delivered to Persephone. Weren't no warning bells, so I agreed we'd do the job, long as we got paid up front.

Left Jayne to keep watch over Serenity while I took myself down to collect our payment from Badger. Little rodent of a man was way too smug. A fact I should've taken more notice of, 'cause when I stepped outside, there was a pair of goons waiting on me. Better class of goons than you usually find down the Eavesdown Docks. Suits even fancier than Dr. Dashing had sported earlier. Odd thing about this matched set of goons was they wore blue gloves, or had blue hands. Made them different from any other goons ever worked me over before. Took them all of ten seconds to throw me into the back of a van hard enough I saw stars. As a rule, I'm fond of stars. Ain't so fond of seeing them when they ain't actually there for other folks to see.

"Captain Malcolm Reynolds."

Took me a moment to figure out there was one blue-handed goon in the back with me. Me and one goon generally makes for good odds, but something stopped me from trying anything with him. Could've been the shiny little pistol he had trained on me. "Sure am popular today. Any more folk come lookin' for me, I'm gonna have to employ someone to run my fan club."

He completely ignored my little speech. "Simon Tam visited you this morning. We know he tried to hire you to find his sister." He leaned in, staring at me. Found myself wondering if he even knew how to blink. "We're offering you some free advice, Captain Reynolds. Don't take the job."

"An' you had to grab me off the street an' yank me in here to tell me that?" Couldn't take my eyes off the gorram gun. It didn't waver. Not one bit. Not even that tiny movement as tells you the man holding it's breathing.

"Are you going to try to find her?"

"Not made my mind up on the subject. Kid's offerin' a whole stack of cashy money for this gig. I don't take it, there's others will."

Mr. Professional Goon smiled. If it was intended to be a friendly smile, it failed. Seen friendlier smiles on Reavers. "That's why you're here, Captain Reynolds. We need you to persuade Dr. Tam to stop searching."

The van screeched to a sudden halt. I peeled myself off the floor, slowly. Seemed like the green doctor had himself in way over his head. Still, the goon said he wanted me to persuade him. There's no way that should've seemed so ominous. Just something about the man's manner made me not take to him. Made me want to disoblige him. Politely, since he still had that gun, and something in his other hand that looked pen-like. "Don't rightly see the advantage to me in that. Now, he's offerin' me money to find her. Seems to me that's your cue to offer me somethin' to not find her."

"You misunderstand. We do not offer. It would not be ... advantageous to you to take this job. You will deliver this message to Simon Tam. Your consent is not required."

His hand closed on the pen-thing. There was a high-pitched whine driving through my head, made me shake it to try and get it loose. Regretted that when the whine stopped and got replaced by pressure behind my eyes, building 'til all I could do was drop to the ground holding my head and plead to anything holy to make it stop. Didn't, 'course. Kept on building 'til I passed out in the back of that van.

Did I mention the way my luck goes?

***

Next thing I knew, found myself laid out on something softer than anything on board Serenity. Heard of beds that soft, but mine surely wasn't. Could just make out the sound of voices not far off, then something touched my face. Made a grab for it, more than a mite surprised to find nothing tying my wrists, and going beyond that into absolute shock when what I touched was cool, smooth skin. Opened my eyes to find Dr. Tam gazing down at me, eyes wide, one hand holding a bloody cloth. My fingers were wrapped around that hand in a mighty familiar fashion. "Wha' happened?" True to form, my own rutting voice was refusing to do what I told it to.

Freeing his hand from my grasp, the doctor wiped at my face with the cloth. "We were hoping you could tell us that. You were dumped on our doorstep, unconscious, about two hours ago. Inara called me home when she found you."

That's when I realized the blood on the cloth was mine. "Met some friends of yours. Pair of goons with blue hands. Said somethin' 'bout me passin' you a message." Hadn't planned on being the message my own self. "Thought you folk were supposed to be civilized. Ain't you heard of sendin' a wave?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Captain. You shouldn't be delirious." Tam frowned at me. Took me a few to work out he was worrying on me. Gave me kind of a fuzzy feeling that had nothing to do with the soft whatever I was lying on.

"You don't?"

"No, he doesn't, and neither do I." The Companion didn't look happy. 

"Inara, can you give us some time, please? Not that I don't appreciate your help in this, but you **are** due back on Osiris for an appointment tomorrow. Can you contact Captain Reynolds' office and let them know he's here, and we'll bring him back when he's fit to be moved?"

"I'm fit!"

He looked back at me, amused. "No, you're not. Not yet. Surely you aren't so eager to deprive me of your company? I don't have many visitors."

I snorted.

"Especially not ones with such charming manners. Inara?" He didn't even glance at her, just kept on gazing into my eyes. Longer I looked at him, more I wanted to look at him. Had that type of face. Weren't quite soft enough to be beautiful like hers, but that's the best word I know of to describe it. Dark hair against pale skin, strong jaw, high cheekbones, and expressive eyes holding me still.

The door slammed, making me jump. Truth to tell, could have just stayed there drinking him in 'til the trumpets sounded to announce Judgment Day.

"Alone at last." He sat back with an open smile. "So. Give me this message."

"Oh. Message. Right. Pair of blue-handed freaks want you to stop lookin' for your sister. Told me not to take the job."

"It seems they had a rather forceful way of telling you." He moved closer.

"Yeah. Think I was supposed to be the postscript." Couldn't believe it. He just kept on getting closer. Not that I had any objection to that, 'less he stopped. He didn't. Just bent down and kissed me, soft as you please. Lightest possible brush of gentle lips on mine.

Think that's when I knew I was lost. When he pulled away and I knew I wanted him not to. 

"I see. Would you like to stay the night?"

Never wanted anything more in all my born days.

"You really should rest before we take you back. I can only apologize for getting you into this mess. Believe me, I had no idea that anyone would be so against me finding River as to do anything like this. I can understand that you won't want to take the job, considering today's events."

He walked away. I was too busy watching the way he moved to think through his words before he was halfway to the door. "You just hold it there one moment!"

Simon Tam turned back. I sat up. It was a bed I was on. Caught myself wondering if it was his. "You think somethin' like this is gonna get me off the job? You don't know me, Doc, so let me explain somethin' to you. A man tells me not to do somethin' without givin' me a damn good reason, makes me more determined to get it done. Don't quit that easy. You paid me, an' I already spent that cash gettin' set up. We're gonna get this job done. All those goons did was hand me a personal reason for findin' her."

Could swear he looked sad for a moment before coming back to me. "Are you sure?"

" _Méi cuò_."

"Then we'd better finish getting you cleaned up and back to your ship."

"Was under the impression I'd been invited to stay."

_Tian a_. Never been kissed like that before. _Zao gao_ , that kid could kiss. Made me want to stay even more. Took me a second to catch my breath and my wits when he stopped.

"After you find River. Until then, I think we should keep this strictly business."

"This a new part of the payment deal you ain't mentioned before?"

His face closed down. "Don't confuse me with my cousin, Captain. **She** can separate sex and sentiment."

***

Less than an hour after that, Zoë showed up with the mule to get me back. The Tam residence was a fair distance from the docks where Serenity was settled. The family had serious money to be in that neighborhood. Hadn't had much chance to appreciate it on the way in myself, but the doctor and his cousin weren't living in a house so much as an estate.

Zoë's got this way of saying nothing that asks more than any question ever could. By the time we were back home, I'd told her the whole of it. Well, the most of if. There were a couple of kisses I was wanting to keep to myself. A man could cheerfully sell his soul to get more of those kisses. Leastways, this man could.

"So, you get anythin' on our missin' maiden?"

"You gone completely _fa- kuáng_? Still planning on taking that job?" An angry Zoë can be a glorious thing at times. A sight to behold and strike terror into the hearts of men. 'Course, those are times she's not aiming the angry at me.

"We're takin' it. Took their money, spent it, need to keep our end of the deal. But we'll be doin' Badger's job, too. Find out anythin' might take us near Harvest?" I stopped halfway up the stairs at the sudden silence behind me. "Zoë? What ain't you tellin' me?"

"Jayne's traced the most likely location for that academy. It's on Liann Jiun. The planet Harvest orbits."

Didn't see a problem with that. Made for smooth travel. "Shiny. So we'll get ourselves there, let Jayne sniff around, head over to Harvest, pick up that crate and ship it back here. Sounds like a solid plan."

Solid plans. Smooth travel. With us, that's always shorthand for trouble. You'd think I'd have learned by now.

***

Next morning found my head fit to burst. Weren't just everything that occurred the previous day, or rather, it was most everything. Combination of new clients, one of them too damn tempting for his own good and my own sanity, dealing with Badger, blue-handed freaks with cryptic messages and whatever the hell they did to me, waking up in Simon Tam's bed and being in no state to take advantage of it, and those _nán yi zhì xìn_ kisses set my head to pounding. The insistent knocking on the hatch to my bunk didn't help.

Muttering to myself, I rolled out of bed and hit the hatch release. Moments later, it opened and someone came down the ladder. No, not just someone. Dr. Simon Tam.

"What in _tian xioade_ do you think you're doin' here?"

He raised an eyebrow at me. Had to hand it to the man, he never flinched. More than that, would swear to it that when he saw I had my shirt off, his eyes lit up. Damn near made me blush. 

"Going for a ride. Your first mate assured me it wouldn't be a problem."

"For a ... ride?"

He laughed. Arrogant kid actually laughed at me. "Don't worry, Captain. Your virtue is safe. I've paid my fare. Inara thought it would be wise to leave Persephone for a few days in case the men who attacked you decided on a more direct approach, and she suggested that travelling with you could be sensible."

"She here too? On board?"

"No, Captain. She flew off to Capital City on Osiris in the early hours of this morning. I'm the only one you have to worry about."

"Worried? I ain't worried." I was worried. Tends to gum things up when clients get themselves involved in our clandestine dealings. Was best all round if they just sat back, handed over the money and let us deliver the results. "You know the reason I ain't worried? 'Cause you're gettin' off."

"It's too late for that. We took off an hour ago."

Couldn't decide if I was glad or sorry. Or if I should've thrown him off anyway.

***

Only took us a day to reach Liann Jiun. Didn't want to get in too close. Officially, it's a black rock. Unofficially, that meant it got used for activities the Alliance like to pretend don't exist. Funny how places that don't exist got the best security and surveillance systems.

Turned out we couldn't get Jayne down to do his tracking. Wash picked up some odd heat readings far enough in advance we could keep clear, but other than that, it really was a black rock, with no atmo worth mentioning. Kaylee managed to hack into the comm. channels.

Felt kind of sorry for Simon Tam. Man stood around like a spare part, just waiting on something to do. Could almost see him winding tighter with every bit of chatter Kaylee scanned. Had to send him away in the end, stop Kaylee from getting distracted. Told him to go see what he thought of our infirmary.

"Got it, Cap."

"Nice work, Kaylee. What you got?" 

She beamed at me and tapped the screen. "There. We got several comms to the same co-ords, but that one mentions a ship. A ship as came out from that position."

Zoë came over and peered. "Got anything on where she was headed?"

" _Deng yi xià_ ..." Kaylee frowned and began tapping again. "Got some co-ords ... lemme see if I can map them."

"How'd you know she's on there?"

Didn't hire Jayne for his smarts, neither. "Ain't no way she could survive on that rock, Jayne. Means if she left that bubble we're not goin' near, she went off-world. On a ship."

"Oh." He went back to cleaning his nails with a knife. Nope. Didn't hire him for his personal hygiene habits.

"Sir? Think you need to find out who we're fetching that crate for."

"What is it, Zoë?"

She just shook her head at me and left the bridge.

"Kaylee? Got a location?"

She nodded. "You ain't gonna like it, Cap'n."

"Spill it, Kaylee."

"Harvest."

She was right. I didn't like it. There was no rutting way that was a coincidence.

***

Harvest's the only moon of Liann Jiun. Quiet little station, hardly more than a supply stop. Weren't many ships passed through there. Zoë checked the logs while Jayne and I collected our cargo. When we unloaded the mule, she closed the bay doors before schedule, her face grim.

"Other than us, they've had only one ship here in the past month. That's the ship left that crate last week."

"Passengers?"

"None."

Didn't leave many other options for our lost needle. Haystack kept right on shrinking. "Okay. Get onto Badger, should still be close enough. Find out. Trace it back as far as you can."

"Got it. Sir?"

The wool was clearing, but I still had a few strands over my eyes. "Yeah, Zo?"

"I'm sorry, sir. He seemed like a nice enough kid."

Nice didn't go halfway to beginning to describe it. Thought I'd been round the block enough times to see that one coming. Looked like I was gonna go round a few times more.

***

Wash called Zoë to answer Badger's wave during lunch the next day. She didn't come back for the rest of the meal. Tam excused himself before clearing his plate. Couldn't blame him. He knew what was coming more than the rest of us. He'd been avoiding the whole crew as much as possible since we left Harvest.

Looked in on Wash and Zoë when we were a half-day out of Persephone. She looked up when I came in, and just nodded. I left them to it.

Every gorram person in the 'verse is up to something they don't want the rest of us to know about. Me included. Couldn't say why I'd thought Simon Tam was different, but it still griped my gut to know he'd tried to play me.

Guess I must have been preoccupied on my way down to my quarters. Intended to think through the situation, but the situation got down there before me and was waiting. I'd just unbuckled my gun belt when I heard the breathy voice.

"Captain?"

I glanced behind me, stopped, and stared. Hadn't thought the man could get any more attractive. Turned out I was wrong, because naked and in my bed was a good look on him. Real good. So good I had to close my eyes. "Don't you dare try that one on me, Simon Tam. You just cover up, and we'll talk about this."

"I knew you'd find out. I told Inara you were too clever to fall for it, but we were desperate, and we never thought that Badger would end up hiring you for the transport."

A sure hand stroked my hip. I moved back, hit my desk, fell over and opened my eyes. The view was real tempting from the floor, too. "So, what? Thought you'd try turnin' me on to stop me turnin' you in?"

He paused. "I was going to say no, but I won't lie to you any more. Yes, I hoped. But I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be."

"Sex and sentiment, huh?"

"Something like that." He pulled the covers up over his chest. Was a real shame to see all that flesh hidden away. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well, so'm I. Get dressed. You're damn lucky you didn't try this on Jayne. He'd have fucked you into exhaustion then sold you to the highest bidder."

"What are you going to do?" His voice was fainter than a swooning dame.

"Can't rightly say. First, though, I'm gonna find out what it is turns a law-abidin' surgeon into an accessory to kidnap."

He wasn't quite on my heels as I headed to the cargo bay - boy had enough sense to stop to cover up first. Won't pretend I didn't like the feel of him against me as he tried to stop me reaching his precious crate. Still, it got easier once Jayne hauled him off me and restrained him.

Yeah. That's what I hired him for.

Kaylee came forward nervously when I beckoned, and looked up at me even as her clever fingers found the seal. I gave her the nod, and she slid the bolts back.

"Captain, wait, please. You don't understand..."

"Nope," I agreed. "But I'm gonna."

The ice-fog cleared slowly. The girl in the cryo-crate was clearly related to our erstwhile clients. Had the same delicacy of build, same dark hair, same pale skin, and too gorram much of it on display.

"Kaylee? Go fetch a robe."

For once, she didn't argue. Didn't have time to be grateful for that, though. The girl in the box began moaning without moving any part other than her mouth.

"NononononononoNONONOnodon'tmakemestopthem NO!" Her head popped up, eyes wide and panicked. Seemed like she weren't real happy at being out. She kept on looking round until she fixed her eyes on me. "You're not him. Not them. Don't do it, I don't want to, I won't!"

"Shh, sweetheart. It's okay. No one's gonna make you do anythin'. We'll just take you back, get you someplace safe, everythin's gonna be just fine."

She glared at me. "Don't won't can't shouldn't couldn't go back. Not again. Can't. Won't."

"River?"

She turned towards the voice sure as a flower follows the sun, hope filling her face. "Simon?"

"Let him go, Jayne."

The instant he was loose, the doctor sprinted over to us, reaching out to the girl. She sprang out, flinging herself at him, clinging tight as honeysuckle vines. She was sobbing into his shoulder, he was murmuring soothing nonsense into her ear. Both of them were acting like he'd pulled her back from the edge of a volcano.

Turned out that weren't far off.

***

Weren't a bad attempt at a plan, all told. The kid had found himself someone to get her out, though she never said why she needed rescuing. A reputable trauma surgeon couldn't be associated with that kind of thing, so they hired me and mine as a cover. Long as they were searching for her, no one could connect that upright doctor and respectable Companion with her escape. His plan fell apart when Badger hired me, too, and gave us the link between the search and that crate.

There's still days I wonder what happened to the rich boy that walked onto Serenity that spring day on Persephone five years back.

"Mal? Are you narrating again?"

Times like this, makes me realize there's still some of him 'round. Well, couldn't just leave them to get snatched by the Feds.

"Come back to bed, _lianren_."

Love him even more now he's grown up some. He don't look like money no more. Lost that green edge. Still shines, though.

"I'm waiting, Captain."

Life of crime's more interesting than detecting ever was. More profitable, too. Gets real interesting on days when the Alliance think they got a lead on their most wanted.

"River's asleep. We've got all morning to ourselves, and I believe I made you a promise."

You know, I don't think Simon Tam ever did learn to separate sex and sentiment. I know I can't, where he's involved.

Conjure my luck's turned at last.

* * *

**_Translations:_**  
 _Shia_ \- affirmative  
 _Méi cuò_ \- quite sure, rest assured, can't go wrong  
 _Tian à_ \- oh, God  
 _Zao gao_ \- damn  
 _fa- kuáng_ \- crazy, mad  
 _nán yi zhì xìn_ \- incredible  
 _tian xioade_ \- name of everything sacred  
 _Deng yi xià_ \- just a second  
 _lianrén_ \- lover


End file.
